Amai Kurai
Amai Kurai is a reappearing character in the Oblivia franchise and is the older sister of protagonist: Ame Kurai. She is the main supporting role following the first chapter and is a main party character in Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Amai is a late teenage girl with spiky side swept medium length black hair and pink dyed streaks. She has two tufts of cowlicks branching from the top right side of her head and golden eyes. Amai wears an unzipped midriff length blue pleather jacket with a high collar and black trims on all open ends. There is a small checkerboard circle surrounded by a red circle emblem on her left breast. Underneath she wears a normal black V-neck shirt and an odd combination of half shorts, half skirt on her bottom half. The shorts half is blue with two black strips with silver buttons on both sides. The bottom part of the shorts half has a large silver circular stud in the middle, leading to the black V shaped ends of the leg. The skirt half is a basic pink short skirt. On her right leg is a large fishnet stocking and on her left leg is an average high-school-esque thigh high black stocking. Amai wears basic blue shoes with black toe tips and soles. Personality Trivia * Amai was the first character created in Oblivia, being designed exactly one day earlier than Ame, Hanako, and Aya. * Amai's original name was Rio, before being changed to Amai for her love of sweets. * Amai is one of the few characters in the series that is based off of a real person. She was designed specifically to resemble Anima's real life sister after she had asked Anima to draw her. The idea for the series came only after drawing her. * In the very early concept of the story, Amai was the main character and had a similar story to that of Melody Rizumu. She was planned to be an ordinary school girl with a rock star alter ego whose favorite food was cupcakes. Amai's signature favorite food stuck and resulted in Skull-Kun the Cupcake, one of Amai's favorite dessert dishes to make even in Oblivia's current story. The original concept of the story's more shoujo girl novel style and title "Black Sakura" did not stay however. * The final name "Amai Kurai" was solidified because Anima thought it sounded "catchy and easy to remember through the rhyme scheme." They note that this was inspired by the name of the series Kodocha's main protagonist: Sana Kurata and her similar name rhyme scheme. * Amai's midriff jacket was inspired by the second protagonist of Megaman ZX: Man ZX Aile. The small circular checkerboard pattern on the left breast of the jacket is a reference to Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3's Gekkoukan High School emblem. * Amai was initially never meant to receive Oblivion power but she ultimately felt too generic and unimportant compared to the rest of the main cast. She was given the power of a Morphi to eliminate the fear of her falling into a constant "damsel in distress" trope. Gallery Sweet concoction by animangaemo-d89udhr.jpg|Amai in her Default design: Sweet Concoction while holding Skull-Kun mid-transformation. 0528172351 Burst03.jpg|Amai in her Nisagami High Uniform design with Nami, Hanako, and Aya. It s a sweet time by animangaemo-d7cnce3.jpg|Amai with her hair up in her House Tank design. G day sugary sirs and marshmallow madams by animangaemo-d7fju7o.jpg|Amai wearing her Kawaii Cafe Maid design while serving up treats and a Skull-Kun cupcake. Dance with the dying by animangaemo-d9pwwuu.jpg|Amai in her Vampire Oblivion transformation: Vals de los Muertos. Airborne ally by animangaemo-d6n79oi.jpg|Amai in her Harpy Oblivion transformation: Airborne Ally. Navigation